


to defile this place of worship

by lewdwife (kurohswife)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Hannibal Lecter, Dubious Consent, Human Sacrifice, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Monsters, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Philosophy, Sacrifice, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, deity Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohswife/pseuds/lewdwife
Summary: Will Graham is older than the other sacrifices of his village before him, but they have no choice but to offer him up to the ancient god that’s been terrorising them for the last few hundred years in an attempt to preserve their own lives.Lucky for them, the god is pleased with this sacrifice.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 414





	to defile this place of worship

**Author's Note:**

> writing a canonverse fic but my brain started to hurt so I wrote what I like to write the most. MONSTERFUCKING AU YEAH BABEY

“Please, Will,” they begged him. “You’re the youngest person left in our village now. You need to save us.”

“But,” he stammered, “I’m too old. It may have no effect, or worse, anger him more.”

The villagers were at their wits’ end, and so Will had no choice but to agree, lest they knock him out and deliver his unconscious form to the deity themselves instead. The disasters had become worse in recent years. In the past few decades, there were some who were expecting children, and knew to leave the village beforehand, afraid that their descendants would be delivered to die. The remaining had already been sacrificed, mostly men and women who had just come of age. In the past few years, this age had become higher, and higher in a misguided attempt to appease the god. And now Will, the last youngster of his villager despite being in his late twenties, was to be sacrificed for the good of the village.

Will knew it was a futile effort. Most likely, whatever demonic creature (unlikely to even be a god) that had been preying on them would merely eat him then continue to terrorise them. 

But he also knew that stressed villagers, ready to form a mob, would gladly knock him out, and he had to be conscious if he wanted to have even the remotest chance to survive this. And even if not, he refused to simply succumb to death as easily as that.

So Will let himself be washed and bathed and groomed, his hair trimmed so his curls were manageable, his body hair removed, his body lathered with oil. He was fed on the last dried slice of meat from their food storage, as well as a fine porridge, and some wild root vegetables grilled. This was accompanied with a glass of red ceremonial wine, spicy as it slid down his throat. He knew that it was also to help him quash his fear as he stared his end in its face. Two middle aged women draped him with sheer tulle salvaged from their wedding gowns, across his chest and over his head like a wedding veil, then rubbed his lips with berry juice and dabbed his cheeks with the remainder. This was already a luxury, as their village had endured catastrophe after catastrophe, from crop failure to pestilence and everything in between. The prosperity they had hundreds of years ago was now just a distant memory. This was the best they could provide him with in offering up to their tormentor.

And then Will was led into the forest when night fell, accompanied by villagers who wanted to ensure he didn’t escape rather than to protect him from any wild animals. In fact, animals didn’t seem to inhabit this strange forest anymore. On the outskirts, birds occasionally nested in trees, but they were quiet, as if they knew to be afraid.

In the middle of the forest, there was a clearing, and in that clearing was an old temple. It was kept rather clean as villagers did look after it it, but only dared to do so during the day, and ivy vines were wound around the cracks in its pillars. 

The firelight of a torch brandished high allowed the villagers to see the altar, where Will was to be chained to.

Will was forced to kneel on a straw mat on the cold stone floor, his ankle chained to the altar in front of him. The villagers then thanked him, and retreated, leaving him to his fate.

The darkness was a blanket over his veil, and the silence of the forest behind him an abyss he could not fathom. It stretched on for an eternity behind him, and he felt like it would swallow him up.

He heard rustling from far away. 

_The deity was coming._

Calling it a deity would be generous though. No, blasphemous as it was to entertain the thought, Will knew that the villagers’ high hopes pinned on this _monster_ was nothing more than hopeful delusion. To accept the truth was too terrifying and devastating: that this creature wanted nothing more than to reign terror onto their village, for no reason other than amusement. These sacrifices, which seemingly worked somewhat in the hundreds of years before this, had stopped working in the past hundred, especially in the last few decades… it seemed the creature’s hunger and sadism simply worsened. Sacrificing innocents was just a fool’s errand. The deity would continue its torture. There was no reason for it to stop anymore.

Footsteps echoed on the stone behind Will long after he sensed the creature’s presence, the back of his neck prickling. He could feel its gaze on him, and as it approached him, Will rasped out…

“What do you plan to do when there’s no more of us left to be sacrificed?”

The footsteps paused, and the creature chuckled, a low dark sound that echoed around the temple.

“How interesting. A rather calm sacrificial lamb who dares to question its god.” 

“Are you a god or merely a wolf?” asked Will.

“Perhaps I’m both,” said the creature, and with one enormous hand it gripped Will’s shoulder, his other hand reaching down to rip the ankle chain. It turned him to face it, and Will swallowed drily to suppress a gasp of fear. The creature seemed as if it had once been human, as its face and body were humanoid. Its eyes were honeyed brown, but the sclera was red, giving it an eerie gaze. Huge antlers sprouted from a mop of light brown hair, and it stood at perhaps twice Will’s height. Its skin was slightly tanned, human-like, though its chest and legs were completely covered in tawny fur, and its feet were cloven hooves. Between its thighs was its huge cock, as large and long as Will’s upper arm. 

The creature leaned towards Will, its face right in his personal space as it appeared to sniff him. Will himself was surprised to find that the creature did not have a disgusting stench like he imagined it would. It was a slight musky, woody scent that wafted around it. 

“To answer your question, little lamb. A wolf that has cleared the area of its prey may migrate to another location,” it said. “A god may choose to go where He pleases.” 

“Why do you eat us and offer nothing in return, when we could provide you with better sacrifices?” asked Will, heart pounding in fear.

The creature paused, lifting up the veil with one hand. “I can hear how fast your heart beats. You are afraid, little one. And yet you dare disrespect me like this.”

The creature gazed into Will’s face, seeming to find what it saw acceptable. It lifted up a hand to his face, brushing his cheek with its knuckles. 

“A beautiful, clever and brave little sacrifice. I think I would like to keep you as a worshipper.”

Will did not dare hope, for this monster was sadistic. Perhaps it wanted to give him false hope before depriving it completely from him, just to watch him struggle and cry and fear. 

The creature peeled off the gauzy fabric so that Will was completely nude before it. Will’s body was rather thin, the impact of years of bad crops evident in the way his skin stretched over his ribcage. The creature bent down to kiss Will, who opened his mouth to accept the long tongue that slid inside, the tip of it reaching into the start of his throat. Will could not help himself but moan slightly as the creature worked its plush lips against his, thrust its tongue inside, forcing him to accept the saliva that dripped into his throat. 

Its hands started feeling all over Will, mapping his skin and massaging into his body. It was merely a few minutes before the aphrodisiac contained within its saliva begins working on Will, causing him to feel like he was feverish. He could feel his cock stir between his legs, half-hard. 

The creature pulled away, causing Will to unwittingly whine at the loss. The creature was amused by this, petting Will’s lower back before picking him up and bending him over the altar. Will’s bottom was raised into the air by the edge of it, his legs dangling over, unable to set down his feet and find purchase on the ground. The stone was hard beneath Will’s knees, but he accepted it as the creature bent its head to lap its long, wet tongue over the entrance to Will’s hole. He cried out as its tongue slid over his sensitive flesh, stretching out the rim and prodding into it. Will’s entrance was eased by the aphrodisiac, and the creature’s saliva acted as a lubricant to ease its thick tongue inside him. The warm wetness rubbed against Will’s inner walls, causing him to shiver against the stone altar, his pebbled nipples rubbing against the smoothness of it, further stimulating his pleasure.

Will’s cries filled the room as the creature continued to tongue him deeply, one of its hands reaching down to play with his dripping cock. The rough hand that palmed and stroked at the oversensitive smooth skin had Will rolling his hips backwards in little jerks towards the creature’s mouth. It hummed lowly, pleased, the sound thrumming along its tongue, sending jolts of pleasure up Will’s spine.

Just as Will wanted to cum, the creature pulled away, and Will squirmed on the altar, pressing his face to the cool surface in an attempt to alleviate the heat coursing through his body. The way his bottom, despite the malnutrition, jiggled a little in the creature’s face caused it to breathe heavier, rubbing a palm roughly over Will’s bottom. Will cried out, jerking his legs backwards into the air. 

“I believe that a human as clever as yourself would have considered why I may receive and yet refuse to give,” said the creature casually, rubbing the pad of a finger over the swollen, shiny entrance of Will’s hole. He moaned loudly at the slight reprieve offered to him, pleasure that was not enough, not nearly enough to slake the lust that had been bestowed onto him.

Will’s thoughts were in disarray but he pulled himself together briefly to reply to the creature.

“Because you… wanted to feed off our… suffering,” Will said, gritting his teeth as he rubbed himself against the edge of the altar, seeking relief.

“Correct,” said the creature, and though Will could not see it, he knew it was smiling. “Human flesh and suffering are the two most exquisite dishes.”

“Do you always play with your food before you eat it?” asked Will, trying to retort, though he sounded rather plaintive instead. 

The creature laughed, baring its teeth at Will’s back as it positioned its cock at his entrance. The fat, bulbous head was pressed slowly into him, before it was retracted, and the motion repeated, giving Will a taste for the size of the appendage that would be fucking him. Even though he knew it would surely hurt, Will could not help but feel giddy at the thought of such a deliciously large cock stretching him open. It would surely sate him, allow his body to stop burning and itching with desire. 

“Not like this,” said the creature finally, and then it pushed itself into Will, the long hard slide of it feeling like it would split him right open.

The pure pleasure that burst through Will’s body, sending his mind into throes of ecstasy as he was stretched impossibly wide, had him moaning, jaw slacking. He barely realised that it was him moaning, strangled cries of pleasure that he could not even recognise as his own, until it rumbled through his chest and out of his mouth again and again to the rhythm of the creature’s strokes. Tears slid down his face from the stretch, and he felt so full. His entrance felt numb as he was fucked into on that altar. The creature leaned into him, its chest pressed into his back, and Will sobbed as he was pinned to the cold stone, sandwiched between that and warm fur. The weight of the creature strangely felt so welcome as its chest covered him, the creature dwarfing him as it put more strength into its thrusts. 

The creature pressed kisses into Will’s neck, before biting into the soft flesh and then laving its tongue all over the indents. Will tried desperately to buck back into the creature’s embrace, wanting to feel more of it against him. Even as his human instincts feared this creature, the aphrodisiac that it had plied his body with caused him to want nothing more than to remain mounted by it, for him to be fucked and bred to the creature’s satisfaction over and over.

“Worship me,” said the creature, voice low in Will’s ear, and he complied, remembering the name that the villagers had written down regarding what this creature was called, but refused to say in fear of summoning its wrath.

“Ha.. Hannibal,” he whimpered, and the creature sighed blissfully. 

“Yes, more, little one. Louder,” it demanded, lifting Will up as it mounted the altar so that it was kneeling on it, not once letting go of Will. The movement caused its cock to jostle and shift at a different angle inside of Will, and Will screamed in pleasure, head lolling back onto the creature’s shoulder.

“Hannibal, Hannibal,” he chanted like a prayer, as it continued to fuck into him on the altar. They were non-believers who blasphemed in this place of worship, that had long since decayed into a temple of death and now one of debauchery. In doing so, Hannibal cursed the old gods who resided here, spat in their faces, laughed and revelled in their fall through the hijacking of innocent people’s faiths. Nothing amused him more than defiling temples, engineering disasters, ensuring that other gods’ dominions became his. He loved to feed on suffering and hopelessness, drank in the helplessness of ignorant humans and caused gods to be forgotten and disappear. A godless world, as it should be, a hunting ground for him.

Humans and gods at their worst: that was the finest meal. 

The creature adjusted Will’s legs so that they were spread wider, his knees hooked over its arms, toes pointed towards the mural with its peeling paint in the arched ceiling. Pleasure thudded through Will as the creature grasped his waist, controlling the speed at which Will rode its huge cock with violent bounces. One enormous hand rested over Will’s flat stomach to feel the bulge as its cock was fucked into him. The creature purred with delight at this, a guttural sound that would have had Will’s nerves on edge, but he was too far gone to fear anymore. Now, he could only clench down on it with delight. 

Rapture was salvation, and who was the creature to deny its pretty little sacrifice a reward for such ardent worship? 

“Come for me,” commanded the creature, and Will allowed himself to let go, arching his spine as he came so hard that he momentarily lost vision. His walls tightened on the monstrous cock, eyes rolling upwards, his jaw slack. Semen from his own cock splattered all over the altar and shot across the walls, painting a mural of the temple’s god with a viscous white. 

Hannibal was amused by this act of sacrilege. 

Will sagged against the creature’s hold, but it was not done yet. It continued to rut up into Will’s oversensitive flesh, causing him to sob at the pained pleasure rushing through his lower back. It tilted its head to Will’s, capturing his lips in another kiss, feeding him more of that aphrodisiac-ladened saliva. And then it slammed its hips up hard as it pulled Will’s down at the same time, tip pressed against his prostate, before its cock shuddered and it came.

Will cried out as it spilled inside him, the hot liquid searing deep inside him, seemingly never ending. His lower back felt a little numb, his rim overstimulated, and he did not realise at first that a large lump was forming at the base of its cock.

“No!” cried out Will, slurring a little, when he realised what was happening. He was powerless to stop it.

Hannibal stepped down from the altar as the knot swelled, jostling Will who keened at the sensation. When it had moved away from the altar a good distance so they were standing in the middle of the temple, the creature mouthed kisses along Will’s neck, causing his hips to stutter. The movement of his hips were prevented by the huge knot that had formed, stretching him out and not allowing him to pull off.

“It’s too much,” gasped Will, his curls matted to his forehead with sticky sweat. 

“You must take it,” said the creature. “As you take it so well.”

It let go of Will for one heart shattering second, and Will flopped down, expecting to crash downwards to the floor. Instead, he’s prevented from hitting the floor by both the knot and one hand gently resting on his hip. He swayed, limp as a doll, before Hannibal grabbed both his hips and began to release more creamy liquid inside of Will.

Will’s breaths shuddered through his body, the sensation making his tummy feel strange, hot and full. They stay like this for a while.

“I will make you my bridegroom,” said the creature. “I will take care of you, keep you and breed you.” 

Will nodded, his eyes glassy, muscles in his body still twitching from the strain of keeping up with the creature’s rough pace.

When the knot finally softened, it pulled out of Will, and lifted him into its arms bridal style. Cum trailed down Will’s thighs as it carried him to its lair, still late in the night. 

There, Will was set on furs, knees drawn to his shoulders, and rutted into, over and over, as he would brokenly sob in pleasure. Sometimes it pressed the tip of its cock to Will’s lips, so that he could swallow down its cum, and Will would do so. Other times, it opted to fuck Will’s puffy hole thoroughly, even when he passed out still impaled on its cock, and would then come to consciousness still oversensitive and stretched around the hard appendage. 

When dawn broke, Will was finally allowed to rest, the creature using salvaged cloths to clean him. It was surprisingly gentle in that regard, tender, as if it truly did consider Will its groom. 

Will slipped into sleep, wondering vaguely if he would awake alive or be consumed. 

His sleep was dreamless.

When he finally awoke, it was to the smell of meat cooking. 

“You’re finally up,” said Hannibal when Will wobbled over to him. “Just in time for breakfast. Or lunch, for you.”

Will was taken aback by the dish served to him, with a large hunk of meat, plenty of roots and wild vegetables, mushrooms and flatbread. It was the most sumptuous meal he had ever been able to partake in. 

“Thank you,” said Will. “It looks and smells amazing.”

“My pleasure,” said Hannibal, watching with interest as Will ate. “How do you feel about travelling away from here?”

Will smiled softly. “I would love that.”

Even though Hannibal had originally planned to eat this human, he had become so interesting and delightful, and so wanted to keep him as a lovely bridegroom for the rest of his life after all.

* * *

When the villagers visited the temple in the day, they saw the ripped chain, the torn tulle, and the lack of blood. It seemed that this human sacrifice had satisfied the deity, and so they would need not find another for a long time.

_May the great deity spare us._

Sure enough, in the years that followed, it seemed that disasters no longer befell upon Will’s old village. 

But in other places, there seemed to be more stories that circulated, of an old god and his human bridegroom, who together left carnage in their wake...

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my fic pls leave kudos and comments and if you’d like to do an extra favour, to [RT my promo tweet here hehe.](https://twitter.com/kurohswife/status/1292786477781282816) I currently write mostly for MDZS but yeah, will see what other Hannigram fics I come up with (apart from the one I’ve already been writing).


End file.
